


Lucky Saturday

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Cages, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Rubber Sheets, directed masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared's and Jensen's plans for a sexy Saturday are threatened when Jared has a Moment.  But he's determined not to be ruled by the past.  Meanwhile, Jensen has a secret weapon to combat his own weaknesses.[Or, the one in which Jensen really wants to direct.  And does!]Extra content warning for the "Panic Attacks" tag because Jared has one and sometimes that kind of thing can be tough to read about (from one who knows). But he gets better!Tagged for "Rubber Sheets" because there is a rubber sheet in the story but it is not extensively used.  (They sit on it and touch it and then go in a different direction on bed linens.)





	Lucky Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I have the darndest time keeping their names straight and sometimes I slip up and refer to Jared as Jensen or the other way around. Usually I catch that as I'm writing or in the editing process (I hope). I don't know if it would help if their names were "Rick" and "Steve," but they aren't and obviously it's my job as a writer to know just who is saying or doing any given thing.
> 
> This time, I kinda slacked on final editing, so, after a helpful commenter pointed out that there seemed to be a few name mixups, I went back to take a closer look at the situation and found that I'd done it six times (as near as I can tell so far). Yikes! Fixed now, and I'll go back later with fresher eyes to make sure there aren't any more. So, many thanks to the commenter for pointing out that there was a problem.

"You really up for this?" Jensen asked as they finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Being _yours_? All day long? That'd be a hell yes," Jared said as he finished loading the dishwasher.

"How's your ass?" Jensen asked.

"Bell pepper," Jared reported. "No pain whatsoever, but there are a few lingering bruises. Pretty faint, but noticeable."

"I can handle that," Jensen said, then his stance and tone of voice shifted, becoming more dominant. "Can you handle me?"

"Yes, Jensen," Jared said, his voice dropping a little as he responded to Jensen's mood shift.

"Look at me, Jared," Jensen said. He hadn't gotten quite to full-on dom yet, Jared knew, but he was well on his way. And Jared found he couldn't stop himself from meeting Jensen's eyes.

"Yes, Jensen?" Jared asked, hearing his own voice drop even further.

Jensen looked at him for several moments. Jared knew he was being assessed; Jensen was trying to get a read on his mental state. Jared felt examined. Examined and recognized and _known_. Understood

"Capital of Washington?" Jensen asked, using his favorite check-in tactic of asking Jared for random facts, just making sure that Jared hadn't dropped so far into his submissive headspace that he couldn't make decisions.

"Tacoma?" Jared guessed. "No, wait it's Olympia!" he corrected himself triumphantly. There. He was feeling submissive but he wasn't totally gone.

"Well done," Jensen patronized Jared, just a little, and if he'd done that ten minutes earlier, Jared would've been offended. Now that they were slipping into their natural sexual roles, though, he just felt excited.

"Now," Jensen continued, "I can't quite decide what I want to do first. I have a free day and a beautiful sub who'll do pretty much anything I tell him to, and do it eagerly, and this is an embarrassment of riches."

Jared waited, knowing better than to offer suggestions. Jensen was essentially thinking out loud.

"I think what I'll do is leave you here and go back to my condo...."

Jared interrupted him with a moan of protest.

"Settle down," Jensen said. "As I was saying, I think I'll go back to my condo while you give the dogs a quick walk, and I'll get into something a little more presentable, then you come back here and do the same before coming to me."

Jared didn't say what he was thinking: that Jensen looked utterly desirable in his dark red House Lannister T-shirt and thin sweats that clung to...well, everything Jensen had that a pair of pants could cling to. He wasn't just presentable, he was Jared's present.

"Yes, Jensen," was all Jared said. 

"Will twenty minutes be long enough?" Jensen asked. "Because Zucchini and Cardy might end up lonely for most of the day."

"Plenty of time," Jared assured him, momentarily jolted into thinking of mundane concerns.

"So," Jensen said in a deceptively casual tone, "after you've taken care of them, do you have a collar you can put on for me?"

Jared's mouth went dry. Like most subs, he'd received his first presentation collar on his thirteenth birthday; that one he'd outgrown pretty quickly, but he'd been given more over the years, mostly from his parents. Subs didn't wear collars on a day-to-day basis much these days, but it was smart to have one handy for the few social occasions where they might be expected. Jared's best one was a simple two inch wide band of high-quality green leather. It fastened with a simple but elegant sterling silver cap-style snap, indicating that it was his own collar that he put on and removed himself. 

His parents had given it to him when they'd finished signing all the paperwork for his condo; his dad had gotten misty-eyed and his mother had told him it was for special occasions. Jared figured that spending the day with Jensen the way wanted to spend it qualified, and the thought of putting it on specifically for Jensen's pleasure pulled him right back into submission.

"Yes, Jensen," he said.

"Good. When you're ready, why don't you put on your collar and come to me?"

"I will," Jared promised.

Jensen hesitated for a moment before asking quietly, his tone questioning rather than demanding, "Do you think you can leave here to come to me wearing your collar and only that?"

Jared blinked and thought. While public nudity wasn't as common as it had once been, it also wasn't vanishingly rare, but Jared had never done it himself outside of the occasional sexual fantasy. On the other hand, it was only ten yards from his door to Jensen's and the chances of anyone seeing him were small; if they did, the most that might happen would be some neighborly gossip which was probably already going on, seeing as how he'd sealed himself to Jensen outside in full view of half the building.

"You can always wear a robe if you'd prefer," Jensen said. "Or sweats. Once you're inside my home, you'll be naked either way."

"No," Jared said decisively. "I mean, I will come to you wearing my own collar and nothing else."

Jensen smiled at Jared, clearly pleased. "Thank you, Jared. When you come to me in twenty minutes, let yourself in. I'll be waiting for you, so if something happens to delay you, please send me a text."

"Of course," Jared said immediately, and that wasn't even submission, just common courtesy.

"Twenty minutes," Jensen repeated as he moved toward the door.

"Jensen," Jared said as he followed him.

"Yes, Jared?"

"May I....may I kiss you, please?"

Jensen gave Jared a smile that was soft and sweet while still managing to be utterly dominant.

"You may," he allowed. As much as Jared wanted to just dive in with the dirtiest, sloppiest kiss he could muster, he contented himself with kissing Jensen softly on the cheek.

Jensen kissed him back, just as softly, on the temple, whispering, "That was very restrained of you, Jared. Well done."

Jensen opened the door, then said, over his shoulder, "No more than twenty minutes, but it can be less if you can manage it." Then he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Jared grinned and pumped his fist. He knew he could be at Jensen's door, wearing only his collar, in no more than twelve minutes.

Thirteen minutes later, Jared, having squared the dogs away, gave himself one last primp in the mirror, combing his hair carefully. Jensen hadn't said anything about makeup one way or the other, so Jared decided on just a quick swipe of clear lip gloss. It was his fondest wish that any makeup he might've put on would just end up messed up very quickly one way or another anyway.

He squared his shoulders, told Cardy and Zucchini to have a good day, and left his condo to walk to Jensen.

Responding his pre-programmed phrase of "Let Jared in," the door's voice-recognition system allowed him in once he'd walked the longest ten yards in the history of standardized measurement.

The door swung open and Jared immediately looked for Jensen, who was sitting in one of his clear plastic dining chairs, ass backwards, facing the front door. Jensen was wearing a tight, short-sleeved plain black T-shirt, black jeans, black hiking boots, both his wrists wrapped in wide leather dom cuffs, fastened with the same kind of snaps Jared's collar had, the kind that showed the world that the wearer was putting on and taking off his own cuffs, not getting a sub to do it for them. _Unattached_ dom cuffs, basically, just like Jared's collar was a single sub collar. Jared tried not to think about how long it might be before they started wearing collars and cuffs with buckles, like attached couples did.

It wasn't like there wasn't plenty for Jared to concentrate on in the here and now, with Jensen eyeing him and and down, pure approval on his face. Jared felt the start of an erection just from the way Jensen was looking at him.

"Might want to close the door," Jensen said mildly.

"Oh, right," Jared said sheepishly. He kicked the door shut behind him, amazed that he'd totally forgotten about his own public nudity when that had been uppermost in his mind just seconds before.

Jensen sighed heavily. "Oh, Jared," he said, in obviously mock disappointment.

"Sorry?" Jared apologized tentatively. Had he been insufficiently polite to the door?

"I don't mind that you kicked the door closed on the face of it," Jensen said patiently. "It's a little informal, but I understand your hastiness. No, my problem was that I was really looking forward to seeing you turn around to close it."

"Oh." Jared thought about that. "I believe I can make up for depriving you of the sight," he offered. Jensen tilted his head inquisitively to one side, even though Jared figured Jensen knew exactly where Jared was going, wanted him to go there. He was learning that Jensen was perfectly capable of being fully dominant and playful at the same time.

"Please show me your solution," Jensen said.

Jared slowly turned in a circle for Jensen's approval. Once he'd completed his rotation, he saw from the look in Jensen's eye that he'd earned it.

"That was very nice, Jared," Jensen said. "Now do it again."

Jared happily complied, turning even more slowly. He'd turn in circles until he got dizzy if it would in any way make Jensen's life more pleasurable.

"Thank you, Jared. That was very nice. Now please face me and kneel."

Jared wanted to hit his knees so fast he might risk self-injury, but he also wanted to be perfect and graceful for Jensen, so he carefully lowered himself to kneel on the floor. The dark gray floorboards were hard under his knees; he trusted that Jensen wouldn't leave him there for too long.

"I've decided what I want to do today, Jared," Jensen said almost conversationally. "Remember Tuesday night?"

Jared thought back.... Tuesday. Jensen had managed to get home before six; Jared had still been off work for his corporal punishment recovery, so he'd spent the day prepping and freezing meals. He'd served Jensen lasagna and a salad at Jared's condo, then Jensen had asked Jared to put some of his favorite things into a bag and bring it with them back to Jensen's so Jared could give him a toy bag tour.

Jared had, and they'd proceeded to kill the bottle of wine they'd started with dinner while Jared showed Jensen his treasures. Jared had gotten particularly squiffy, which seemed to amuse Jensen, and the wine had loosened Jared's tongue as he told Jensen various stories, some colorful, some embarrassing, about his adventures with toys.

They'd concluded the evening by falling into bed for a slightly tipsy cuddle followed by some very loud snoring and, in the morning, Jensen had asked if he minded leaving his toys behind for a couple of days. Jared had nearly forgotten that he'd left some of his gear with Jensen; he hadn't really needed anything from the bag he'd brought over and he'd been distracted by other thoughts.

"The toys," Jared breathed as he realized why Jensen was bringing up Tuesday night.

"That's right, Jared. _Your_ toys. The ones you picked as your favorites. The ones you most wanted to share with me. And I think they're the ones I'm going to use on you."

Jensen got up and stalked over until he was looming over Jared. 

"You know what, Jared?"

"What, Jensen?"

Jensen leaned down, suddenly grabbing Jared's hair to pull his head, hard, straight back so he was looking right up at Jensen's face.

"You are going to love every fucking second of it," Jensen promised. He let go of Jared's hair and Jared struggled to maintain his balance, grateful for his consistent commitment to his core workouts.

Jensen stood up straight, holding out a hand to Jared. Jared took it and, unable to resist, kissed Jensen's hand, brushing his lips against Jensen's knuckles and then moving up to slide his closed mouth over Jensen's dom cuff. Jensen twisted his wrist to briefly stroke Jared's cheek, muttering, "So damn beautiful," as he did so.

Then Jensen repositioned his hand, taking firmly a hold of Jared's to help him to his feet. Jared meekly let Jensen draw him to the bedroom.

Jensen's bedroom was as simple as the rest of his condo. A giant king-sized bed dominated the space, facing a wall of windows to the east, because of course Jensen had to have his view. There was a reading chair with table and lamp in one corner, and two large round tables that served as nightstands. The only other visible furniture was a large walnut trunk, elaborately carved with dragons in various styles: Chinese, German, Greek, Persian, Indian.... One day he'd get Jensen to tell him about them all, but this was not that day.

Jared knew that it was Jensen's toy box; Jensen had offered him a tour on Tuesday, but Jared had giggled and said he wanted to be surprised when the time came. Jensen had let it slide, but Jared had a feeling Jensen wouldn't be comfortable using his own toys on Jared until Jared had a chance to look at everything very carefully. And soberly. And not turned on like hell.

Again, that would have to be another time, because while Jared was perfectly sober, he was definitely aroused. He looked around to see if anything had changed since he'd left a few hours earlier and was surprised to see that it had.

Jensen had stripped the bed, his black and red Chinese dragon comforter, white blankets and red sheets whisked off to some other place. The bed only had a dark green fitted sheet on it. Jared unconsciously touched his collar, which matched the sheets.

"The universe agrees," Jensen said. "Dark green is your color."

"Is that...rubber?" Jared asked, staring at the sheet.

"Yes, it is. Things are going to get very messy in here today."

"Oh, my," Jared said weakly. Then he noticed something that made him stand up straight, on high alert. Jensen had tied two long lengths of rope to each side of his head board; they trailed like snakes on the green of the sheet.

"What?" Jensen asked quietly, responding to Jared's obvious alarm. 

"The...please don't tie me up, Jensen," Jared said, trying to be calm. "I can't...we need to talk before I can do that."

"Sh, sh, it's all right," Jensen said. "Come here, sit down." Jensen guided Jared to the reading chair, holding on to his arm gently but firmly until Jared was seated securely. Jensen picked a bottle of water up from the side table, twisting it open and handing it to Jared.

"Try to breathe slowly," Jensen said calmly. "Take a sip of water if you can. Do you need a blanket?"

Jared hadn't realized how rapid and shallow his breathing had gotten. He tried to center. "No blanket," he mumbled.

"May I touch your arm?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded, and Jensen began lightly, soothingly stroking his upper arm.

"I won't tie you up, I promise," Jensen said. "Not today, not without talking first, and not ever if you don't want me to."

Jared focused on Jensen's words. No tying without talking. Good. That was good. Jared found he was able to control his breathing and took a sip.

"Better?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded as he took another sip.

"If you can, take a closer look at the rope. You'll see that it's nautical. It's an inch-and-half in diameter. Only way to tie someone with that is to go for full immobilization and no way in hell am I doing that to you without a serious conversation."

Jared dared to look at the bed. Earlier, his mind had just seen rope and he'd panicked. Now he saw that it was exactly as Jensen described it: way too thick to be used for any serious bondage. He tried to look at it with objective eyes. It was pale; he thought it was manila. It was actually almost pretty against the dark sheet.

"I see it," Jared said. "It...looks nice," he added.

"I put it out because, well, the plan involved some mess, as I said, and rubber sheets can get really slippery. Which can be fun, like sexy slip-n-slide, but it's handy to have something to grab onto if necessary," Jensen explained. "I promise, I wasn't going to try to tie you. I won't ever do that unless we've talked about it beforehand and you're absolutely sure you want me to."

Jared nodded. "I know you wouldn't do that without asking," he said. "I just...I saw the rope and I panicked."

"I should have prepared you better," Jensen said. Jared shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you could have done differently," he said. "I think if I'd even heard the word rope, I might've freaked. It's not that I don't trust you," he told Jensen.

"I understand," Jensen said. "Panic beats trust."

"I guess that's true," Jared said. He took another sip of water; the bottle was nearly half gone.

"How do you feel?" Jensen asked.

"Better still, but not completely 100%," Jared said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any grapes left? Maybe some crackers?"

"I'll have to leave the room to get them. Is that okay? I have some granola bars on the nightstand if you don't want me out of your sightline."

"No, the fruit and the crackers, please," Jared said. Jensen gave him one last pat, kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Jared listened, hearing the sounds of Jensen's footsteps and a cabinet door opening and closing. He really was feeling nearly back to normal. He got up slowly, no problems there. 

Carefully he made his way over to the bed and sat down on it. The rubber felt surprisingly soft against his skin. He ran his palm over it, feeling it slide against the mattress top. No wonder Jensen had wanted makeshift grab bars.

He reached out to touch the rope. It wasn't silky like the sheets or cottony like...the last time he'd felt rope on his skin. It wasn't completely rough, but it was designed to be sturdy and withstand the elements. He realized he liked the way it felt under his palm, how it contrasted with the rubber sheet below.

Jensen came back, carrying a plate with grapes and crackers and a couple of extra water bottles.

"How are...." Jensen started to talk to the reading chair then stopped when he realized Jared wasn't there anymore. He looked over to the bed.

"Hey, you got back on your feet," Jensen said happily. "No problems?"

"Just fine," Jared said. "I didn't _have_ to sit down right away. I wanted to see what it would feel like."

Jensen put the plate down on the bed and sat next to Jared.

"Verdict?"

"Weird but good. Not sure it's prime fetish material for me, though."

"Nor me; I like the feel just fine, but it really is about practicality."

Jared slid the sheet against the mattress again. "I see what you mean about the slipperiness," he said.

"You want the ropes gone? We can manage without or, hell, just fuck up a flannel sheet if we want."

"Hmmm. Let me think about that."

"Sure. Wanna sprawl and I can feed you grapes while you ponder?"

Jared did. Jensen started by pulling grapes off their stems and popping them in Jared's mouth, then progressed to dangling the whole bunch over Jared's face while Jared stretched his neck to grab bite after bite.

"I should probably let you in on my game plan," Jensen said while Jared chased another grape.

"What'd you have in mind beyond 'messy'?" Jared asked, reaching for a cracker. 

"Well, and this is obviously only if you feel okay with this, I was going to go to town on your virgin ass," Jensen said.

"By 'go to town' you mean...."

"You said you've never managed to top yourself," Jensen reminded him. "I was thinking that maybe I could talk you through it. Provide additional assistance as necessary."

Jared still wasn't feeling all that sexy, but at the thought of how Jensen wanted to pass a lovely July Saturday, he could definitely see how he would be again. And soon. 

He took another look at the bed, the ropes. He rubbed the sheet between his finger

"I'm very much in favor of this plan. But I think...yeah, maybe the flannel sheet idea is the way to go. For today." Jared patted the rubber sheet. "Sexy slip-n-side sounds like it might be fun sometime, so don't go taking this bad boy out back and shooting it or anything."

"I'd never do that to Osric's lucky sheet," Jensen said, so solemnly that Jared nearly took him at face value.

It didn't take long for them to get pull the sheet off; the ropes were actually attached to the bed with carabiners, so Jensen unhooked them easily, then tossed them into his closet. He got a cream-colored fitted flannel sheet out of the dragon chest and Jared helped him get it situated on the bed.

"Wanna go look at the view for awhile?" Jensen asked, clearly understanding that Jared wasn't back to where he'd been before he'd seen the rope and his memories had taken over.

"Sounds good," he said, following Jensen back out to the living room.

"Sure you don't want a blanket or a robe or whatever?" Jensen asked.

"No," Jared said. "I'd like...can I kneel for you?" he asked hesitantly. He knew that would help him get back to where he wanted to be.

"It would be my honor if you would," Jensen said, veering to the couch to get a throw pillow.

Jensen sat down in the left chair, tossing the pillow to its right side while he sat down. Jared hesitated.

"Should I get a towel or something?" he asked.

"Removable and machine washable pillowslip," Jensen said. "Got a bunch of 'em."

Jared eased down to the floor and knelt on the pillow, letting himself think about the last half hour. It had started so well, he'd managed the hallway without much in the way of trouble, responded to Jensen's mixture of appreciation, anticipation and domination with his own eagerness and submission. But he'd seen the rope and lost it. Jared knew he shouldn't get down on himself for having a bad reaction to something unexpected, but it was hard not to. He thought about Jensen instead. How Jensen had instantly realized something was wrong and then done everything right to make sure Jared was as okay as he could be.

Jensen hadn't been angry or freaked out or sad. He'd simply taken care of Jared. Anticipated the possibility that he might not want to be left alone. Given him options. 

Jared leaned against the side of Jensen's chair. Jensen was a dom but he was safe. Safe because he cared about Jared's well being, safe because he knew what he was doing, safe because he could react calmly to an abrupt change....

"You can keep your head when all about you; Are losing theirs...." Jared paraphrased.

"When you're with me, I do feel like the Earth and everything that's in it is mine," Jensen said. He paused. "May I touch your hair?" he asked.

"Please do. And I'm really okay," Jared said. "You can touch me all you like without checking."

Jensen chuckled as he stroked Jared's hair. "Oh, there will be a lot of checking with the kind of touching we're going to be doing."

Okay, yeah. Jared got a jolt there. Not a massive one, no sudden drop, but he could feel himself going into a nice, slow slide. He hummed appreciatively.

"Like that, is it?" Jensen asked.

"Getting there," Jared said. Jensen didn't say anything in response, but sat up a little straighter and started tugging at Jared's hair. Jared let himself enjoy the slight pain as he let himself drift further.

They sat in silence, Jensen pulling at Jared's hair with increasing force.

"How are you, Jared?" Jensen asked, his dom voice coming back into its own.

"Not quite there," Jared said. 

"What do you need?" There was something about the slight emphasis Jensen put on the word "need" that did good things to Jared. Like everything that was going to happen between them was elemental, beyond want or even desire.

"Could you just...talk to me, please?"

"Would you like to hear about how beautiful you are? About how I can't wait to see bruises on your ass that are there not just because I put them there, but because you asked me to? Wanted me to?

"Or maybe you'd rather hear about how I jacked off in the shower this morning, because I knew if I didn't take the edge off I'd just throw you to the floor the minute I walked through you front door? Do you want to hear about that? Or maybe you want to tell me something, Jared. Did _you_ take the edge off this morning?"

"No," Jared whispered. There it was, the idea of what might've happened if Jensen hadn't taken care of himself in the shower, had just showed up at Jared's door and growled, "Mine," and.... Well, in reality Jared probably wouldn't have reacted all that well, but now that he was getting more aroused, it was a fantastic mental picture.

"What was that?"

"No, sir," Jared said, raising his voice a little. "I didn't take the edge off."

"I wouldn't have minded if you did," Jensen said generously. "I liked that you asked first the other night and then held off for me just because I told you to and you wanted to please me. But that doesn't mean you have to ask every single time."

Jared moaned and Jensen let loose a low, raspy laugh.

"Or would you like that, Jared? Like it if you only got to touch yourself and come when I said you could? _Because_ I said you could?"

"Not always, sir," Jared said. "But...I could keep that up for quite some time, the asking. Even if the answer kept being no."

"We can do some long-range planning for that if you want," Jensen promised, "because I sure do like it when you're eager to please. But for today, I want you to enjoy everything we're gonna do as much as you possibly can."

"Maybe...more than I can stand? Sir?" Jared suggested tentatively.

"Oh, so maybe someone likes a little overstimulation? Well, that's not what's going to happen today, so put thought away. What's going to happen today is that, when you're ready, we're going to walk into my bedroom, you're going to lie down on my bed, stretched out for me to look at and enjoy, and then I'm gonna get out your toys and tell you how I want you to use them. You think maybe that's something you can live with?"

"Not sure I can live without it," Jared said, because it was true, he'd gotten it back, and now he could feel his cock, hard and thick against his belly, his asshole clenching, his pulse pounding...a whole riot of physical responses he couldn't possibly control even if he'd wanted to.

"Sir," Jared added, afraid that he'd sounded to forward and sassy.

Jensen leaned down, moving his hand off Jared's hair to grab his jaw. "Open your mouth for me, Jared," he ordered.

Jared parted his lips and Jensen plunged his tongue into Jared's mouth with no preliminaries, no teasing, just fucking Jared's mouth with his tongue while Jared let him, not trying to match his aggression, just accepting the claim Jensen was making.

When Jensen pulled back, they were both panting. 

"You think you're ready to give me what I want? To get what you need?"

"Yes," Jared gasped. Jensen stood up and grabbed Jared by the biceps to haul him to his feet. Jared wasn't clear on the particulars of how he got back to Jensen's bed and didn't especially care; what was important was that he was stretched out for Jensen to look at. He wasn't sure what to do with his arms, so he went with a pose he already knew Jensen liked: arms stretched over this head, the fingers of one hand encircling his other wrist, setting his body on the diagonal so his feet wouldn't dangle off the edge of the bed.

"Very nice," Jensen said approvingly, keeping his eyes on Jared while he reached under the bed for Jared's toy bag. "And all for me." He held up the soft leather satchel Jared had left with him Tuesday night. "And what's in here is all for you."

Jensen set the satchel down next to Jared and walked over so he could pull his reading chair closer to the bed. He sat down, pulling Jared's bag into his lap. 

"Buckles," Jensen murmured. "Nice for both of us to get some practice on," he said casually, but Jared caught the implication of his words. Jensen wanted to be good with buckles because committed doms carefully buckled their sub's collars and subs carefully buckled their dom's cuffs. Jensen and Jared were nowhere near that stage yet, but Jensen was thinking about it just like Jared had been thinking about it.

Having opened the bag, Jensen began removing items, starting with a bottle of Astroglide. "A classic. You buy it 'cause you're an Astros fan?"

"American League? Hell, no," Jared said, sitting up a little. "Sir," he added belatedly.

Jensen laughed. "Gotta remember that for check-ins," he muttered to himself, so quietly Jared almost didn't hear him. Jensen reached down to grab Jared by the ankle. Hard. Jared settled back down.

"Give me your hands," Jensen ordered, letting go of Jared's ankle. Jared stretched his arms over to offer Jensen his palms. Jensen deposited a generous amount of lube in Jared's hands.

"Why don't you slide your hands down your chest, give your nipples a little tweak?" Jensen's voice put more command than suggestion into his words. Jared put his hands on his collarbones, rubbing his thumbs in the hollow just below them. Jensen sat back in his chair, studying Jared avidly.

Jared fed on Jensen's admiration, slowly moving his hands down to his nipples. He played with them, tweaking them, pinching them.

"Harder," Jensen encouraged him. "Like you need it."

Jared arched a little into his own touch. It wasn't anything he hadn't done to himself before, but doing it in front of Jensen, _for_ Jensen made it exponentially better. He pinched his nipples hard, alternating sides, until he was writhing and gasping. 

"I think you've had about enough," Jensen told him. "One last time, for the road."

Jared pinched both nipples simultaneously, as hard as he could stand, and grunted in pain and pleasure.

"Oh, the noises you make, Jared Padalecki," Jensen said. "How about you give your ass a little attention?"

"God, yes," Jared agreed, eagerly reaching down, pushing his balls out of the way to press a finger against his asshole.

"Got enough?" Jensen asked, waving the Astroglide around.

"More, please," Jared asked, holding out his hand. Jensen obliged.

"Take as much, or as little, time as you need. Feel yourself as you open for more," Jensen directed.

Jared put his hand back down on his asshole, using his other hand to keep his balls out of the way. He relaxed into the sensations his finger was giving him, and it was just like Jensen said; he could feel himself opening, getting ready to be penetrated.

"Yeah, you like that," Jensen said. "Gives you the shivers, knowing what comes next."

"Yeah," Jared grunted back. "Finger's going in."

"Good," Jensen encouraged him as Jared's forefinger slid into his own body.

The feelings were more intense than they'd ever been. The absolute submission of having something, even his own finger, reaching into such a private place struck Jared to his core, like it always had. Only now he wasn't alone. Jensen was there to watch over him, to keep him safe while he gave himself over to what he was feeling.

"Submitting to you," he said to Jensen, trying to convey what he was feeling. He knew that Jensen'd had a strong emotional response to being penetrated, but for Jensen the energy went in the opposite direction; it made Jensen feel even more dominant. Jared didn't understand that, but then, Jared was a submissive. He wondered vaguely if Jensen, as a dom, could begin to understand just how powerful Jared's sense of submission was as he worked in a second finger, trying to fill the empty space inside.

"Accepting you," Jensen responded. Jared wasn't sure that they'd ever be able to understand each other fully, having such different reactions to the same basic act, but he did know that Jensen welcomed Jared's submission just as he welcomed Jensen's dominance and that it couldn't be any other way for either of them.

Jared stretched himself further. "Ready for a third finger," he told Jensen. "Or maybe more."

"Give yourself another finger," Jensen instructed him, reaching into the bag. "Get yourself ready for this," Jensen held up a red silicone dildo, about the thickness of Jared's four fingers bunched together.

"I'll try," Jared promised, and set about stretching his hole. The room was quiet while he worked on himself; he could hear his own heavy breathing, punctuated by exhaled sighs that weren't quite moans, and the sounds of lube on skin. Sounds he'd normally be mortified by, but he didn't care. He knew that he wasn't doing anything that Jensen didn't want him to do, hadn't _ordered_ him to do.

"May I see?" Jensen asked quietly and Jared bit his lip and nodded. Jensen got up and walked to the foot of the bed, kneeling on the floor so he could get the best possible view of what Jared was doing to himself.

"So beautiful. My beautiful Jared," Jensen said the words quietly, like they were a secret he was sharing with Jared.

"Give me...." Jared felt fully open and greedy for more. Jensen handed him the toy.

Some part of Jared knew that he was being watched and supposed that he should feel embarrassed that someone was seeing him like this, so open and needy. But any embarrassment he felt was far outweighed by knowing that Jensen wanted to see him like this.

He pushed the dildo against his ass, sliding it in.

"Slower," Jensen ordered. "Spread your legs wider so I can see you take it."

"Damnit," Jared said aloud as he spread his legs and tried to slow down. "Givin' me orders like that makes it that much harder to obey," he slurred out at Jensen.

"Do your best," Jensen said. And Jared did, because of course he wanted to do his best, be his best, for Jensen.

He felt the toy slide in, wide and slick, his cock twitching as he filled himself up.

"Push down on it, Jared," Jensen ordered. "Move your ass a little."

Jared did as he was told and....

"Oh, fuck!" Jared couldn't stop himself from shouting. He'd found his prostate and it was the most intense feeling he'd ever experienced. He had no words, nothing to compare it to, it was pleasure verging on pain, like this gland buried inside him had been created expressly to give him the best possible feeling.

"There it is," Jensen said smugly. "Knew you could do it."

"I think I might be able to come just from this," Jared managed to tell Jensen.

"No," Jensen told him. "You either come from my hand or my mouth. You choose."

"Hand," Jared gasped out. "Please help me come with your hand."

Jensen crawled up the bed, kneeling between Jared's legs to put a possessive hand on Jared's cock.

"Just keep finding that spot," Jensen told him. "I'll make sure you get all the way there."

Jared worked himself on the toy, calling out something that wasn't even close to a word when Jensen started stroking his cock.

"Soon," he warned Jensen.

"It's gonna happen," Jensen promised harshly. "Soon, and I'll see you looking so gorgeous and _wrecked_ just like a good sub should for his dom."

And that was it for Jared, he was lost in the spark from deep inside himself, the feel of Jensen's hand on his cock, the words Jensen was saying, the sound of his voice alone, low and rough.

"Yeah," Jensen said. "Comin' apart for me, under me, right where you belong, where you've _always_ belonged...."

Jared was pretty sure Jensen said a lot of other things, but he was past comprehension.

"Jensen," he moaned out as he felt himself pour out everything he had, everything he was, all for his dom.

"Yeah, like that," Jensen breathed and eased his hand off. Jared moaned again. He really wanted more, more than was good for him, more of everything and anything Jensen could or would give him, until the pleasure tipped over into pain.

"Not today," Jensen reminded him. "You just focus on what you've already got."

Jared did. His whole body was trembling, his ass clenching around the dildo. 

"God," he said.

"Okay, good," Jensen said soothingly. "You did good. Perfect. Now just try to relax and I'll take care of you."

Jared didn't really understand or care; he'd reached the point where he couldn't not relax. Jensen eased the dildo out of him and he felt himself spasm a little at the loss.

"Oh, someone liked that so much that he misses it already," Jensen said. Jared hummed weakly in agreement. 

Suddenly, he felt Jensen at his side, holding him. He must've grayed out from pleasure for a few seconds.

"There you go," Jensen said softly, gently touching Jared randomly while the world reasserted itself around Jared.

"Thank you," Jared said. "That was amazing."

"Finally topped yourself," Jensen said.

Jared laughed softly. "I think you did all topping. I just followed your orders."

"Like you were supposed to, and you did it perfectly," Jensen said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Jensen asked, his tone slightly teasing.

"You...did you come and I missed it?"

"I didn't, so you didn't," Jensen said.

"Not fair," Jared protested. "You gave me such a good one, you should get something too."

"I will," Jensen promised. "I just want to make sure you're okay first."

"Okay? I've never been more okay in...all of ever!"

"You sure about that?" Jensen sounded amused.

"Yes, I'm sure. And the capital of Nebraska is Lincoln!"

Jensen laughed hard. "Oh, Jared Padalecki, you are wonderful."

"Damn straight I am. And you should take advantage."

"Mouthy sub, once he's got his," Jensen mocked him as he pulled away, getting off the bed to strip off his clothing, coming back to Jared's side naked except for....

"Is that a cock cage? Did you put a cock cage on yourself? " Jared asked, looking down at Jensen's dick.

"If not, I need serious medical attention for an improbable condition," Jensen said.

"What.... Are you gonna take it off?"

"Yep," said Jensen, reaching down to release his dick from the device. "Oh, God," Jensen practically whined as blood rushed into his cock, filling him, making him hard.

"You gonna...?"

"Not in you, not yet. On you." Jensen moved around to kneel between Jared's legs, hand reaching for his cock.

"Let me, please?" Jared begged, angling his body awkwardly to reach for Jensen's hard-on.

"Yeah, fast and rough," Jensen told him, and Jared managed to get a decent grip and jacked Jensen just like he'd been told to.

"Made to...please me...." Jensen moaned, moving into Jared's grip.

"Yours," Jared promised, knowing what Jensen wanted to hear. "Your good sub."

"Fuck.... Oh, Jared," Jensen sighed and came on Jared's groin, face tightening and then suddenly relaxing.

"Okay, falling over now," Jensen warned, and Jared sat up to help ease Jensen's way back to lying on the bed.

"Great," Jensen gasped. "Thanks, that was...really good."

"For me, too," Jared said. 

"Here," Jensen reached over to the nightstand closest to him, grabbed a bottle of water and a washcloth. "Shit, it's dry." Jared watched while Jensen fumbled to open the bottle, managed to get the top off and then splashed water on the washcloth.

"Get you cleaned up," Jensen said. "Was gonna feed it to you again, but better just to...." Jensen's voice trailed off as he carefully cleaned Jared off.

"There," he announced when he was done. "Clean. Here. Drink." Jensen handed Jared the water bottle. Jared took a big swallow, then passed it back to Jensen.

"You, too, buddy," he told him, and Jensen drank.

"You're good, okay?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jared told him, laughing a little as things started to fall into place.

"Good, gotta make sure you're good," Jensen said, his accent getting a little more pronounced with each word.

"Go to sleep, Tex," Jared said fondly.

"Not for too long," Jensen slurred. "Got big plans."

"I'm sure you do," Jared said. "But first, take a little nap."

Jared wasn't even sure that Jensen heard his suggestion; he was out like a covered grill.

Jared laughed again as he thought about what had just happened. He'd begun to suspect it that first night, on his couch, and now he had yet more proof: Jensen Ackles, dom extraordinaire was, post-orgasm, a complete wreck. 

"Hit and quit it," Jared said, knowing Jensen wouldn't hear him. Jensen knew that about himself, obviously, that was why he'd worn a cock cage, to keep himself in check, in control, so he could do exactly what he wanted to do to Jared without dropping the ball. And he hadn't taken it off until he was sure Jared was okay psychologically, had gotten his aftercare.

Because when Jensen had come, and what a gorgeous sight that had been, he'd barely been able to pull it together enough to get them cleaned off. The struggle with the bottle cap alone must've taken Herculean effort, but Jensen had managed.

Jared cuddled up to Jensen. He wasn't the least bit sleepy, but he had no problem with serving as Jensen's human body pillow. He figured it would be about twenty minutes before Jensen woke up, and Jared intended to enjoy the afterglow of every second of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about keeping your head while everyone else is losing theirs and the Earth and everything in it will be yours is Jared and Jensen SparkNoting "If--" by Rudyard Kipling. At one point, Jared directly quotes a cult comedy from the 1970s; you get jam every other day if you can spot it. Funny how so many movies and TV shows are pretty much the same in their universe as ours.
> 
> In the course of researching this story, I tried to pick the right House for Jensen, and also looked up rubber sheets, worldwide dragon mythology, men's satchels, the names for different kinds of snap fasteners, and enough other stuff that my Google Ad Services selections are going to be very strange indeed for a few days.
> 
> ETA: Immediately after posting this, the first ad I saw was for Jared's toy bag. It's the "Bashful Billionaire's Briefcase" from Duluth Trading Co, and it's really nice...if you've got $299.50 to throw at a satchel.


End file.
